Problemática rivalidad profesional
by Karinits-san
Summary: Temari está furiosa, Shikamaru y su equipo creativo, se quedaron con la campaña publicitaria que tanto ella deseaba. /—Maldito Nara. /—Temari, no quiero que me tomes como tu rival, no lo soy. Créditos al creador de la imagen. MINI FIC SHIKATEMA AU.
1. Maldito Nara

**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí; hoy les traigo un nuevo Two-shot, espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a las que dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, gracias totales.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Ari Susano N, Lirio-Shikatema, MarFer Hatake, ANABELITA N, Arita Nara, Roronoa Saki, Karma3985 y Nara Paulina. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Problemática rivalidad profesional**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1.- Maldito Nara.**

 **.**

La rubia salió echando humo de la sala de reuniones, aún no podía creer que ese niñito con aires de genio se hubiese quedado con la campaña publicitaria de la nueva línea de productos de Konoha Corporation, una de las empresas más grande del país. Nunca se lo imaginó, ni en sus peores pesadillas.

Entró a su oficina, furibunda, y casi la echó la puerta abajo. Apoyó la espalda en ésta, elevando su mirada al techo y pestañó; unas lágrimas cayeron por su bello rostro, arruinándole el maquillaje. Apretó los dientes enrabiada con el mundo, mejor dicho enojada con su jefa, quien hace un momento atrás, los había reunido para entregarles la noticia de quién se quedaría con la dichosa campaña. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Tsunade tampoco tenía la culpa de nada, ya que ella simplemente dio a conocer el nombre del equipo que el cliente había escogido.

.

.

 **Flashback**

—Bueno chicos, los he reunido porque les tengo una noticia —habló, Tsunade, con su típico tono autoritario—. Konoha Corporation, ya revisó todas sus propuestas. Quedaron muy contentos con todos sus trabajos, y recalcaron encarecidamente que se los hiciera saber. ¡Felicitaciones muchachos!, lo hicieron excelente.

—Ya abuela, no hable más y díganos que equipo se quedará con campaña. Estoy nervioso, dettebayo.

—Callate, Naruto —gritó furiosa, Sakura, ahorcando al rubio, pero luego giró su rostro hacia la mayor, y le sonrió—. Disculpe señora, continúe.

Las risas no tardaron en asomar.

—No sé para qué hace tanto suspenso, si ya sabemos quién se quedará con la campaña— habló con ironía, Inuzuka, mirando de reojo al equipo de la Temari.

—Tengo… una leve esperanza que podemos ganar —articuló en un hilo de voz, Naruto, ya que la de cabellera rosa aún no dejaba de apretarle el cuello.

—¡Silencio! —bramó, la dueña de la agencia de publicidad—. Bueno, si así lo quieren: «Quien se queda con la campaña de Konoha Corporation es: el equipo Nara». ¡Felicitaciones chicos! Eso es todo pueden retirarse a sus casas, ya que la jornada laboral terminó hace más de diez minutos.

La rubia de dos coletas pudo sentir todas las miradas puestas en ellas. No lo soportó. Se levantó furiosa del asiento, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Espera Temari —gritó Tenten, pero su amiga, ya se había retirado de la sala.

 **Fin de flashback**

.

.

Temari comenzó a recordar todo ese último mes. Tanto que se había esmerado en ese bendito proyecto. Se había quemado las pestañas trabajando para presentar la mejor campaña de toda su vida, junto a sus compañeros. No se podía quejar de su equipo, eran las personas más geniales y más creativas con las que podía trabajar. Tenten y Lee, más que sus compañeros de trabajo eran sus amigos, pero ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, el culpable de su desgracia era él, ese recién aparecido con su grupo, que últimamente le había empañado varias jornadas.

—Maldito Nara —refunfuñó, la rubia, secando sus lágrimas con una de sus manos, y luego suspiró.

Una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Temari, me puedes abrir la puerta, por favor —espetó preocupada, TenTen; pero como su amiga no le abrió, prosiguió—. Sé que no te gusta perder, pero no siempre podemos ganar. Dimos lo mejor de nosotros. La competencia fue muy dura. Todos presentaron excelentes campañas, nosotras las vimos, era de temer, sobre todo la del equipo Nara.

—Vete a tu casa, TenTen —respondió serena, la rubia—. Déjame digerir la derrota frente a los nuevos. Tranquila, estaré bien.

—Segura amiga, si quieres podemos ir a la cafetería de la vuelta, y nos podemos tomar una taza de chocolate con un rico trozo de pastel. Eso te quitará el mal sabor de boca.

—Y me aumentará un par de kilos, también.

—Eso es verdad, pero te hará sentir mejor.

—Gracias TenTen, pero no es necesario. Vete tranquila.

—Está bien, amiga, me iré —espetó resignada, la morena, separándose de la puerta—, pero no sigas maldiciendo a Shikamaru. Sé que todas tus malas vibras van dirigidas a él.

—Se lo merece —señaló, la de dos coletas, en un tono frio.

—Yo no sé por qué siempre te has ensañado con él —inquirió curiosa, la castaña —, si no es mala persona.

—Adiós, Tenten.

—Aaarg, ya entendí —chilló molesta, la morena—. Nos vemos, Temari.

.

.

.

Luego de treinta minutos, Temari abrió la puerta de la oficina. En las dependencias había un silencio sepulcral, recorrió parte de piso confirmando que no había nadie. Tomó su cartera y entró al bañó para maquillarse. Su rostro ya no se veía compungido, pero sus ojos aguamarima, la delataban. Ignorando ese detalle, salió del baño dispuesta a irse del piso, cuando una voz la hizo sobresaltar.

—Temari —susurró el hombre con el que menos quería cruzar palabra: Nara Shikamaru.

—Maldición, tú me quieres matar de un paro cardiaco — espetó molesta, la rubia, girándose para confrontarlo.

—Lo siento, Temari, no quería asustarte — habló, el moreno, en el tono cansino, que tanto la desesperaba, sobándose la nuca—. Yo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió en la sala de reuniones.

—Te quedaste con la campaña, Nara, eso es todo —señaló de forma déspota, la mujer, mirándolo fijamente—. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Shikamaru tomó una bocanada de aire, y luego la exhaló.

—Yo sé al igual que todos, que querías quedarte con la campaña —el pelinegro le sostuvo la mirada, pese a la molestia que ésta reflejaba—. Y te juro que pensé que te quedarías con ella. Tu equipo es el más consolidado de la agencia, son los más experimentados, son los mejores creati…

—No necesito que me tires flores, Nara —lo interrumpió, Temari, secamente. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, lo quería bien lejos de ella—. Sé muy bien el tipo de profesional que soy, como también sé, los buenos profesionales que son mis compañeros de equipo.

Ella giró su cuerpo en dirección a la puerta de salida, dejando a Shikamaru con la palabra en la boca.

La actitud de ella, le cayó como patada en el estómago a Shikamaru. Él sólo quería transmitirle que no se sentía feliz por haberle ganado. No quería seguir incrementando la rivalidad que él percibía que había por parte de ella, pero la rubia, no tenía ninguna intención de cooperar. Fastidiándolo de cierto modo.

—Tú no tienes un problema con mi equipo — soltó molesto, el moreno, mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta—, tú tienes un problema conmigo.

—¿Qué estupidez dices mocoso? —espetó ofendida, la rubia, girando nuevamente su cuerpo para encararlo.

—Lo que escuchaste, problemática —aseveró, Shikamaru, recalcando la última palabra. Sabía que este cruce de palabras no iba a terminar bien, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con odio.

—No te sientas tan importante, Nara— rebatió crispada, Temari, eres un recién aparecido en esta agencia.

—Ese es problema, mujer —afirmó, Shikamaru, manteniendo la compostura—. No toleras que un recién egresado, se haya quedado con lo que creías que sería tu campaña. Tú llevas casi cuatro años en esta agencia, y yo con suerte llevo ocho meses. Por eso no lo soportas.

—Eres un maldito, Nara —la rabia le salió por los poros, ya no pudo ocultar lo que le provocaba el moreno.

—Creo que di en el clavo, problemática —señaló seguro, Shikamaru, al ver la reacción de la rubia—, pero entiende: somos compañeros de trabajo y queremos lo mejor para la agencia. No siempre tenemos que competir, pero cuando se vuelva a dar, no quiero que me tomes como tu rival, no lo soy.

El pelinegro quiso hacerla reaccionar.

—Para mí, si lo eres, y eso no va a cambiar así como así —la rubia no tuvo reparo en escupírselo en la cara—. Esta no es la primera vez que te quedas con una campaña, donde ambos competimos.

—Pero tú también te has quedados con otras campañas —le replicó, Shikamaru, algo sorprendido —, y te la has ganado en justa competencia.

—Mira niño, no quiero seguir malgastando mi tiempo contigo —espetó con altivez, Temari.

—No seas problemática, mujer, quiero que nos llevemos bien —la forma que la rubia le habló lo comenzó a exasperar.

La rubia no quiso seguir escuchándolo y avanzó hacia la puerta. El pelinegro al ver la reacción de ésta, se indignó, por lo que la siguió rápidamente y la tomó por el brazo. La forma de actuar del moreno, ya no era racional, sino que visceral.

—Suéltame, mocoso —espetó furibunda, la rubia. Sus ojos echaban literalmente chispas.

—Deja de decirme, mocoso, porque la única infantil aquí eres tú —señaló, el moreno, más que molesto. Ella se merecía que le dijeran unas cuantas verdades.

Temari abrió los ojos de forma exorbitante, y luego frunció el ceño

—Te llamó como me plazca, y te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú —espetó con rudeza, la rubia.

—Pero tú actitud no lo demuestra —el pelinegro le rebatió.

—No me busques, Nara, porque me vas a encontrar, y te advierto que te arrepentirás de cada palabra dicha.

—¿Me estás amenazando, mujer?

—Tómalo como quieras.

—¿Y qué me vas hacer?, ¿me vas a echar arsénico en el café matutino? Madura Sabaku no Temari, somos personas adultas, actúa como tal.

Roja de rabia, Temari le aventó una bofetada, la cual no alcanzó a tocar el rostro del moreno, ya que éste le sostuvo la mano.

—No te gusta que te restrieguen las verdades en el rostro, ¿cierto?

Ella quiso zafarse del agarre del moreno, pero éste no la dejó.

—Suéltame, imbécil.

Pese al forcejeo, Shikamaru no la soltó. Algo le impedía soltarla, pese a que estaba irritada, su belleza se mantenía intacta. ¿Por qué en ese momento se le pasaba esa absurda idea por la mente?, quizás porque cuando llegó a trabajar a la agencia, encontró que Temari era una mujer muy bella, aunque algo problemática.

—Te digo que me sueltes —Temari aprovechó ese instante de ensimismamiento del pelinegro, para zafarse de su agarre y retrocedió un par de pasos —. Mocoso idiota, esto no se va a quedar así.

Escuchar otra vez esa palabra, lo sacó de quicio, por lo que no dudo en tomarla de nuevo del brazo, pero esta vez la atrajo hacia él.

—Vuelve otra vez a llamarme mocoso, y lo lamentará, mujer.

—No te tengo miedo, mocoso —recalcó, Temari, la última palabra, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Él no aguantó más la rabia, y se desahogó. Tomó a la mujer por el rostro y la besó.

Temari abrió los ojos exorbitantemente, no lo podía creer. Estaba siendo besada por ese niño idiota, cosa que nunca espero. Sin embargo, no lo podía alejar, su estado de estupor se lo impedía, había quedado tiesa como una estatua.

Shikamaru presionó bruscamente su boca sobre los labios de la rubia, y luego los succionó, pero… ¿por qué diablos lo estaba haciendo?, ¿quería desquitarse de ella, por llamarlo mocoso?... sí… eso debía ser…quería demostrarle a Temari, que no era ningún mocoso.

Luego de unos segundos de haber atrapado la boca de la rubia, el moreno le soltó el rostro y se separó de ella.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —la rubia se limpió la boca con la mano y lo miró ofendida.

—No soy un mocoso, Sabaku no Temari —le advirtió desafiante, el pelinegro, —, y te lo puedo demostrar.

La mujer quedó de piedra. Ese idiota primero la besaba, y ahora le estaba haciendo una propuesta pecaminosa. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, reaccionó, y su semblante cambió. No podía dejar que ese niño la pusiera en jaque, ¡claro que no!

—¡Vaya, que te tienes fe, Nara! —le respondió con malicia, Temari, mostrándole la mejor de sus sonrisas—, sin embargo yo no apostaría ni un peso por ti. Soy mucha yegua para tan poco jinete.

Sus palabras lo hicieron sulfurar.

—Tú te lo buscaste, problemática —la jaló con fuerza hacia él, y arremetió sin contemplación contra su boca.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos.**

 **Mmmm… supongo que no les gustó donde hice el corte…, pero me vi obligada hacerlo. Originalmente era un One-Shot, pero si lo dejaba en un capítulo único, iba a ser muy largo :D**

 **No olviden comentar, que eso siempre me motiva y me alegra el alma.**

 **Próxima actualización: Sin arrepentimientos.**

 **Quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad a todas las personas que leen mis historias. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Le mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso desde Chile.**

 **Disculpen las posibles fallas ortográficas. La verdad es que hice una sola revisión, pero la próxima semana, las corregiré. Saludos.**


	2. Limando asperezas (Primera parte)

**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia, el cual hasta hace unos cuantos días atrás, iba a ser el capítulo final, sin embargo, decidí dividir el capítulo en dos partes, ya que se me hizo muy extenso y aún me falta por escribir. El capítulo final, pretendo subirlo la próxima semana, ya que lo tengo bastante avanzado.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, gracias totales.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi One-Shot "Una idea no muy santa": Mel-Nara de Hatake, Roronoa Saki, Lirio-Shikatema MarFer Hatake, ANABELITA N, Yi Jie-san y Arita Nara. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Problemática rivalidad profesional**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2.- Limando asperezas (Primera parte)**

 **.**

—¡Vaya, que te tienes fe, Nara! —le respondió con malicia, Temari, mostrándole la mejor de sus sonrisas—, sin embargo yo no apostaría ni un peso por ti. Soy mucha yegua para tan poco jinete.

Sus palabras lo hicieron sulfurar.

—Tú te lo buscaste, problemática —la jaló con fuerza hacia él, y arremetió sin contemplación contra su boca.

Shikamaru la besó completamente enrabiado, ¡cómo no!, si esa rubia problemática estaba dudando de su hombría. Al parecer toda esa disputa de celos profesionales, terminaría como un simple atracón de oficina.

Temari sabía que sus palabras iban a afectar el ego del pelinegro, y éste a su vez, iba a reaccionar de manera irracional, pero… ¿por qué diablos lo estaba haciendo?, ¿quería utilizarlo y después mofarse en su cara por ser un mal amante?, era algo arriesgado, ya que no lo conocía en ese aspecto, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

— _Quien no se arriesga, no cruza el río_ _—pensó, la rubia, mientras abrió la boca para dejar pasar la lengua ávida del niñato que la apretujaba y manoseaba con descaro._

Desaforadamente, el pelinegro saboreó hasta el lugar más recóndito de su boca. Lo hacía bastante bien, era una mezcla perfecta entre pasión y rudeza; la rubia no se podía quejar, por lo que no dudó, ni un segundo, en entrelazar su lengua con la de ese niñato. Se suponía que eso era parte del plan, así que debía continuar.

Shikamaru se sorprendió al sentir la lengua de ésta enredarse con la suya. Nunca esperó que ella hiciera eso, siempre pensó que ella sólo se dejaría hacer, sin embargo, prefirió no darle vueltas al asunto y continuó besándola con arrebato.

El baile desenfrenado de lenguas prosiguió, sus salivas se siguieron mezclando y el toqueteo de ambos aumentó, elevándoles la temperatura corporal hasta las nubes. La calentura hizo que el moreno comenzara avanzar torpemente, sin despegarse de los labios de tan presuntuosa mujer. Se toparon con una par de sillas por el camino, hasta que la rubia chocó con unos de los escritorios, donde por inercia se sentó, abriendo sus piernas para que su acompañante se acomodara entremedio de éstas.

—¿Seguirás… con esto hasta final, problemática? —susurró con la voz entrecortada, el pelinegro, sobre los labios hinchados de la mujer —, porque después no me voy a detener.

—Aún no me has demostrado nada, niñato —lo miró desafiante, Temari, pasándole la lengua sobre los labios.

Verla actuar con tal descaro, lo provocó y lo calentó mucho más.

—Te gusta fastidiarme, mujer —murmuró, el moreno, en un tono lujurioso, atrapándole la lengua con la boca, para luego morderle los labios.

Sin cortar el beso, la ciño por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras su otra mano descendió con avidez hasta atrapar uno de sus suaves muslos. Lo acarició y apretó con ansiedad, para luego introducir su mano por la cara interna de éste hasta alcanzar su ardiente femineidad.

Temari detuvo el movimiento de sus labios, al sentir los largos dedos del pelinegro, sobajearle repetitivamente su botón rosado.

Le encantó; y eso que la estaba manoseando por encima de la ropa interior, cómo sería si no la tuviera.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior con sólo imaginárselo, sin embargo, recordó que su acompañante no debía verla en ese estado; por lo menos no tan pronto; así que prefirió retomar el beso, intentado de ignorar el exquisito manoseo.

Debía tratar de bajarle el perfil a todas las sensaciones que éste le provocaba; era una tarea difícil, ya que el condenado movía deliciosamente la mano, sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse ganar por ese novato, mucho menos en este tipo de arte.

El moreno al darse cuenta que la rubia no estaba dispuesta a emitir ni un mísero sonido, corrió con los dedos la tela que cubría su intimidad y abarcó con la mano toda esa caliente zona. Él sabía muy bien cual era el juego de esa problemática: iba a tratar de aminorar todo lo que él le hiciera con tal de dejarlo en ridículo; sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto dejarse pisoteara por esa engreída, ¡claro que no! Esa mujer muy pronto sabría que con Nara Shikamaru no se juega.

Sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a sobajearle esa ardiente zona de manera pecaminosa. Lo hizo con ahínco, lo hizo con pasión, cosa que en segundos, la desesperó.

Temari cortó el beso repentinamente y contrajo el rostro.

El pelinegro al percibir la reacción de la rubia, sonrió victorioso, y sin pensarlo dos veces, atrapó nuevamente sus hinchados labios.

Estaba feliz, ¡cómo no!, si estaba comenzando a doblegar a esa orgullosa mujer, sin embargo, no podía negar que él estaba igual o más prendido que ella.

— _Problemático —pensó para sí._

Guiado por la calentura, el moreno dejó de frotar esa cálida zona, para luego deslizar dos de sus dedos por su mojada hendidura.

Ella no lo resistió. Dio un respingo en respuesta, abrazando con fuerza a su compañero. Éste al notar dicha reacción, comenzó a mover sus dedos, sin decoro, produciéndole una sensación tan placentera que, a los pocos segundos, la embargó desde los pies a la cabeza.

Se excitó; echó la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos.

El pelinegro al ver que la rubia aún estaba obnubilada por el placer, aprovechó abalanzarse sobre ésta, atacando su cuello con vehemencia. Sin soltar su cintura, succionó y mordió, esa piel que tantas veces vio de lejos, y que hoy, por azares del destino, tenía a su merced.

Ella no opuso resistencia y simplemente se dejó hacer. Se aferró firme al cuello del moreno para así evitar caer.

.

.

.

—Tenten, ¿no crees que Temari lleva mucho tiempo ahí dentro? —inquirió un preocupado Lee, luego de beber un sorbo de su capuchino. Estaban en segundo piso del café que quedaba justo enfrente de la agencia, no habían querido alejarse del edificio, hasta ver que su amiga y compañera saliera de allí.

—Puede ser, pero ya saldrá —respondió, la morena, disimulando su preocupación, mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el tercer piso del edificio del frente—. Esperemos un rato más.

—¿Y si se sintió mal y le dio algo? —espetó impaciente, el de cejas gruesas—. Todavía no apagado ninguna luz del piso, eso muy raro.

—No sigas haciendo suposiciones, Lee —respondió, Tenten, después de beber un sorbo de su café—, que empiezas a ponerme nerviosa.

—¡¿No habrá atentado contra su vida?!

—¡Deja de hablar de estupideces! —chilló, la castaña —, me pones los nervios de punta.

—Disculpa, Tenten —acotó con sinceridad, Rock Lee.

La castaña suspiró.

—Esperaremos quince minutos más, Lee —espetó, la morena, un poco más serena—, y si las luces del piso aún siguen encendidas, regresaremos a la agencia, ¿te parece?

—Está bien, Tenten, así lo haremos.

.

.

.

En el mismo café, pero en el primer piso, otro grupo de chicos también estaba pendiente de lo que podía estar aconteciendo en el edifico del frente.

—Yo creo que debe estar desollándolo vivo, luego de haberlo golpeado con el computador en la cabeza —aseveró con seguridad, el rubio de ojos azules, mirando al resto del grupo.

—Deja de decir tonteras, Naruto —chilló Sakura, colocándose de pie y amenazándolo con un puño—, que colocas a Ino más nerviosa de lo que está.

—Pero Sakura-chan, no existe otro motivo para que Shikamaru se demore tanto —respondió asustado, el rubio, tapándose el rostro con los brazos—. Además, Temari-chan enojada da mucho miedo, la veo capaz de todo.

—Quizás Naruto, tenga razón —balbuceó, la ojiazul, imaginándose el supuesto crimen—, y Temari lo haya matado de un golpe certero en la cabeza.

—No te imagines cosas que no son, Ino, nada grave debe haberle pasado a Shikamaru —trató de tranquilizarla su robusto amigo—, seguramente todavía deben… deben estar arreglando sus diferencias, las cuales sabemos que son bastantes.

—Tienes razón, Choji —los ojos de la rubia brillaron esperanzados—, quizás sólo siguen aclarando sus diferencias.

—¿Porque no vuelves a marcar su número? —inquirió, su pálido compañero—, quizás esta vez sí te conteste.

—He marcado su número cada un minuto, Sai —respondió, la ojiazul, volviéndose a desesperarse—, pero supongo que Shikamaru dejó su celular guardado en la mochila y en silencio.

—Bueno, si ya has intentado llamarlo y no has tenido sin éxito, seguro debe estar muerto —acotó con sinceridad, el pálido

—¡Sai! —gritaron a coro.

.

.

.

Shikamaru deslizó su mano libre sobre el escritorio, botando todas las cosas que estaban a su paso. Lo único que no alcanzó a tirar fue un laptop, el cual tomó por el borde y tiró sobre la silla giratoria más cercana.

Con el escritorio ya desocupado, el moreno volvió a abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, el cual lentamente descendió hasta la superficie, ayudado de su brazo.

Temari ya no podía luchar contra lo que sentía, el placer la había embargado y no le quedaba otra más que dejarse llevar por las exquisitas atenciones que le propinaba su rival. Sí, su rival, porque eso era él para ella, un maldito rival en lo que respecta a lo profesional, sin embargo, ahora no sólo le había ganado en ese ámbito, sino que también le estaba restregando en el rostro que era lo suficientemente hombre como para domarla y complacerla.

Se asustó. Su lado racional reaccionó y contempló la realidad.

— _Madición_ — _susurró para sí, la rubia, y chaqueó la lengua_ ; al mismo tiempo que el moreno, sacó sus dedos de la húmeda hendidura, con el fin de sacarle la pequeña prenda.

Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas para sacárselo de lo encima y lo logró.

—¿Qué te pasa, mujer? —espetó extrañado, el pelinegro, escudriñándola con la mirada—, ¿te estás arrepintiendo?

—Fue suficiente, me largo —acotó secamente, Temari, sentándose con rapidez sobre el escritorio. Tenía la intención de bajarse, sin embargo, el pelinegro no se lo permitió.

—Mujer problemática, tú crees que es llegar e irte así no más —señaló con un deje de molestia, tomándola otra vez de la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Todavía ésta estaba entremedio de sus piernas, así que tan fácil no se le iba a escapar.

—¡Déjame bajar! —exclamó con rudeza, ignorando las palabras del moreno, mientras lo empujaba con las manos.

—Tú a mí no me das órdenes, Sabaku No Temari —espetó con firmeza, alzándole el rostro bruscamente con la mano libre —. Fui suficientemente claro en un comienzo: «Una vez que comenzara, no iba a parar».

—¡No me puedes obligar a nada, niñato! —lo atacó desafiante con el único recurso que tenía a la mano, sin embargo, sabía que éste se lo iba a rebatir enseguida.

—¿Niñato?... jajajaja… pues este niñato que ves enfrente te amansó fácilmente hace un rato atrás —acotó con suficiencia, dejando al final una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Eres un maldito! —refunfuñó tratando de zafarse de él, sin embargo, no lo logró.

—Deja de maldecirme, mujer, que todas tus maldiciones se te devolverán —espetó con un deje fastidio, sin embargo, no quiso perder la ocasión de molestarla otra vez—. Por qué mejor no reconoces que te gustó. Tan mal jinete no soy, ya que aunque no emitiste ni un gemido, tu cuerpo igual te delató.

Ella quedó de piedra.

—Tengo razón, ¿cierto? —la pinchó nuevamente, queriendo ver pronto su reacción.

La mujer estalló.

—¡Ganaste, Nara, ganaste! —le gritó enrabiada, mirándolo fijo a los ojos —. ¿Estás contento?

—Creo que sí —acotó no muy seguro de sus palabras.

—¡Entonces, suéltame y déjame ir! —espetó furibunda, sin embargo, el pelinegro ignoró su petición. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—No lo haré, mujer —acotó en su tono habitual, abriendo los ojos para toparse con la furiosa mirada aguamarina de su compañera —, ¿sabes por qué?... porque tengo la certeza que puedo amansarte de forma definitiva.

—¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo, Nara? —la rubia lo miró entre extrañada y enrabiada _._ — _Tenía que ser una broma—pensó._

—No es ninguna estupidez, mujer —respondió con seguridad, el pelinegro, provocándole a ésta un escalofrío—, tú sabes muy bien que puedo hacerlo; esa la razón, por la que estás huyendo.

—¿Huyendo?, no me estoy arrancando de ti, Nara —replicó enseguida, la rubia, tratando de mostrase segura. No le podía dar la razón así como así—, no tengo motivos para hacerlo.

—A mí no me puedes engañar, mujer —la convicción de sus palabras, hizo que ella nuevamente se tensara —, tú dices una cosa y tu cuerpo dice otra. ¿Por qué crees que yo nunca te he soltado?

Temari lo miró asombrada y enseguida bajó la mirada.

— _Me atrapó —pensó molesta._

—Tu cuerpo reacciona de forma diferente de acuerdo a lo hablamos —le explicó de lo más normal, el moreno—. Me he dado cuenta de las veces que te has tensado hasta cuando has temblado.

No lo soportó.

—¡Maldito, Nara! —espetó furibunda, golpeando el torso de moreno con sus manos.

—Hey mujer, cálmate, deja de comportarte como una quinceañera y asume lo que te pasa conmigo.

—¡No tengo nada que asumir!, ¡y no me digas quinceañera!

—Molesta, ¿cierto? —acotó con sarcasmo, el moreno, mirando sus bellos ojos—, pero seguiré nombrándote como tal hasta que me demuestres lo contrario. No decías que eras mucha yegua para tan poco jinete, ahora yo podría decir que soy mucho jinete para tan poca potranca, porque para yegua no te alcanza.

Esas palabras fueron un ataque directo a su ego, por lo que su semblante cambió.

—Te arrepentirás de tus palabras, Nara —señaló crispada, tomándolo de la camisa y acercándolo a su rostro. Tenía tanta rabia con él, ¡cómo no! si se había atrevido a llamarla potranca, ¡ni que fuera una novata!, pero ahora le dejaría en claro de lo que estaba hecha —. Ahora sabrás quien es Sabaku no Temari.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besó bruscamente.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor (yo los amo).**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Este mes es muy importante para mí, ya que cumplo un año publicando en Fanfiction. Estoy muy agradecida de esta plataforma, ya que me ha permitido mostrar mi lado de escritora amateur, el cual tenía oculto. Lugar donde además, he conocido a magníficas personas que aman y aprecian mi trabajo, ya que tenemos un amor en común: Shikamaru Nara… perdón… Shikatema jajajaja. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, y recuerden que somos una familia, donde debemos estar siempre apoyándolos, ya que si no lo hacemos como fandom, nadie lo hará por nosotros. ¡Arriba Shikatema! y sigamos adelante.**

 **Este mes de aniversario pretendo actualizar: Problemática Rivalidad profesional, Sin Arrepentimientos y Lo que siempre nos unirá. Además pretendo presentar un nuevo one shot, el cual ya estoy escribiendo, y que tiene relación con el capítulo 43 de Boruto jajajjaja. Ustedes saben que el orden puede variar y capaz que aparezca otra cosa, y si no alcanzó, bueno… quedará para el otro mes :D**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **Que tengan un lindo fin semana. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Saludos.**

 **PD: Subí un one shot hace unos días, si no lo han leído, pasen a verlo :D**


	3. Limando asperezas (Segunda parte)

**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo el tercer capítulo de este pequeño fic, que para sorpresa de muchos, ya no es último jajajaja, no sé qué diablos pasó, pero el capítulo se me alargó, así que decidí hacer el corte en las 3.800 palabras. De antemano, me disculpo por haber hecho el corte donde lo hice XD**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, gracias totales.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las bellas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: andreina. salomon , Roronoa Saki, Arita Nara, MarFer Hatake, Ari Susano N, Lirio-Shikatema, ANABELITA N, y Yi Jie-san. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un beso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Problemática rivalidad profesional**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3.- Limando asperezas (Segunda parte)**

 **.**

—Te arrepentirás de tus palabras, Nara —señaló crispada, tomándolo de la camisa y acercándolo a su rostro. Tenía tanta rabia con él, ¡cómo no! si se había atrevido a llamarla potranca, ¡ni que fuera una novata!, pero ahora le dejaría en claro de lo que estaba hecha —. Ahora sabrás quien es Sabaku no Temari.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besó bruscamente.

Shikamaru no se quedó atrás, y le respondió el beso con la misma rudeza. Sabía que si atacaba su ego, ésta reaccionaría como lo hizo. Ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era demostrarle que tenía el talento suficiente para amansarla.

La rubia atrajo la cabeza del moreno con sus manos, con el fin de profundizar el beso. Éste enseguida abrió la boca, dejando libre el acceso para que ella introdujera su lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal. Una vez que la introdujo, enredó su lengua con la del moreno, comenzando al instante, una frenética guerra sin cuartel. Él la ciñó fuertemente con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con su otra mano le manoseó los glúteos, para luego meterle ésta por debajo del vestido.

Temari al percatarse de la intención de su compañero, rápidamente bajó sus manos hacia la camisa de éste y la desabotonó con avidez. Él no podía ganarle en algo tan simple como sacarle la ropa, así que en un dos por tres, le sacó su camisa y la tiró por algún lugar de la oficina.

—Veo que quieres llevarme la delantera —sonrió al separar la boca de los labios de la rubia, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos jugaban con elástico de la diminuta braga.

—No quedaré desnuda antes que tú, te lo aseguró —espetó con firmeza, tirando la hebilla del cinturón, para luego jalar la correa desde la otra punta y quedar con ésta en la mano.

La tiró al piso.

Enseguida lo miró, y le sonrió de forma maligna.

—Ahora continuaré con esto —bajó su mirada por el torso del moreno y la fijó sobre el botón metálico de su jeans.

Estiró una de sus manos hacia el objetivo, sin embargo, al posarla sobre éste, fue detenida por la mano del pelinegro.

—No sería justo que continuaras, si yo no te he sacado ni una sola prenda —afirmó con seguridad, el moreno, sabiendo que ella replicaría inmediatamente.

Ella alzó el rostro y enarcó una ceja, sin embargo a los pocos segundos, sonrió con picardía.

—Tampoco sería justo para tu amigo de abajo que yo no continuara —espetó seductoramente, la rubia, acariciando con su mano libre el abdomen de éste, cosa que lo tensó. Inmediatamente, el moreno soltó la mano que le tenía sujeta, y ésta aprovechó para deslizarla sobre la tela que cubría su abultada hombría.

—Te gusta jugar sucio, mujer —susurró, el pelinegro, cerrando los ojos. Sintió un deleite tan grande cuando ésta le tomó su erección por encima de la ropa.

—¿Entonces?... ¿continuó? —preguntó con sensualidad, desabotonando el pantalón. Sin perder tiempo, deslizó sus dedos hacia el cierre metálico y lo bajó en un santiamén.

—No sé porque preguntas… si ya continuaste —balbuceó apenas, ya que la rubia había introducido su mano por debajo del bóxer, cogiendo su miembro inhiesto.

—Puedo detenerme si tú quieres —sonrió coqueta, mientras que con sus dedos comenzaba a correr lentamente el prepucio hacia abajo —, sólo dime… ¿continúo o no?

El pelinegro no puedo evitar jadear.

—Eres maligna, mujer —susurró echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando fuerte los ojos—, sigue no más.

Ella sonrió triunfante, ya que lo tenía a su merced.

Descendió y ascendió el prepucio con lentitud por su duro tronco. Si lo quería torturar sabía que lo estaba logrando, ya que las expresiones de su cara lo decían todo.

Gruñó.

La rubia volvió a sonreír ampliamente, sin embargo, algo se le vino a la mente.

—Mierda —susurró arrugando el ceño.

Shikamaru enderezó la cabeza.

—¿No me digas que de nuevo te arrepentiste? —espetó algo preocupado. Ya lo había dejado caliente una vez, no podía hacerlo de nuevo.

—Apaga todas las luces de la oficina, Nara —acotó con su voz de mando, cosa que al moreno le extrañó.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —inquirió, mirándola con atención.

—Menos pregunta Kami y perdona—respondió, la rubia, más preocupada que irritada —, sólo hazlo, Nara.

Éste se separó de ella no entendiendo nada, sin embargo, le hizo caso. Caminó hacia el interruptor que estaba a su izquierda y lo apagó, luego caminó hacia la pared contraria e hizo lo mismo.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué tuve que apagar las luces? —preguntó intrigado, el moreno, volteando su cuerpo en dirección al escritorio. Aunque más intriga le provocó no ver a la rubia sentada encima de éste.

Chasqueó la lengua.

Si su venganza había sido sólo calentarle la sopa, sin duda lo había logrado.

El pelinegro comenzó a buscar a la rubia con la mirada, no podía haberse ido así como así, hubiese escuchado el sonido de la puerta ¿no? Pese a que había apagado todas las luces, la oficina no se veía oscura, bastante luz artificial ingresaba por los ventanales, además estaba la luz de emergencia que iluminaba parte de la oficina principal.

— _No puede ser tan pérfida —pensó para sí, mientras continuaba con la búsqueda._

Hasta que al fin sus ojos dieron con el objetivo, la cual estaba agachada junto a una silla con su celular en la mano.

—¿Qué haces, mujer? —se acercó a ella con parsimonia.

—Le estoy mando un mensaje a mi marido, que debe estar esperándome en casa —espetó, la rubia, mirándolo detenidamente.

El rostro del pelinegro se desfiguró.

—Es una broma, Nara —sonrió burlesca mostrándole todos los dientes —, le estoy escribiendo a Tenten, que debe estar en el Café del frente.

A Shikamaru le volvió el alma al cuerpo, y a los pocos segundos, suspiró.

—Pero… ¿por qué le estas escribiendo? —el moreno aún no entendía el afán de la rubia por escribirle tremendo mensaje.

—Si no hago esto, ella aparecerá por esa puerta en par de minutos más —le explicó, la rubia, mientras terminaba de escribir el mensaje—. La conozco muy bien.

—¿Acaso tiene llave de la oficina? —preguntó algo nervioso.

—Por supuesto, igual que yo.

Ese intercambio de palabras, le recordó al pelinegro cierto detalle que había dejado en el olvido.

—¡Por Kami, Ino! —exclamó preocupado pasando su mano derecha por encima del cabello.

—¡Vaya!, hasta que te acordaste de tu noviecita —espetó con ironía, aunque la mirada afilada que le mostró, no pasó desapercibida para él.

—Ella no es mi novia…, es mi amiga, es como mi hermana —le explicó colocando mucha atención a sus expresiones. Su instinto le decía que ella no había lanzado esa frase al azar.

—¿No me digas que ella y tu amigo «el gordito», saben que tú estás acá? —le preguntó escudriñándolo con la mirada.

—Por supuesto, se supone… se supone que me iban a esperar —apenas terminó esa frase, cerró los ojos.

—Y así te dicen «genio», por lo menos, yo recordé que mis amigos no se irían tranquilos a sus casas, hasta que se cercioraran que yo me hubiese ido.

El pelinegro caminó rápidamente hacia el escritorio donde había dejado su mochila. La tomó y abrió uno de los bolsillos externos.

—Tranquilo, Nara. Le conté a Tenten que me demoré en salir de la oficina, porque me encontré contigo —le explicó guardando su celular en la cartera—. También le dije que tú ya te habías ido, y que yo ya iba de salida. Supongo que ella les contará a tus amigos, que deben estar en el mismo café.

—Tengo más de doscientos mensajes —susurró con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

—Si no hubiese mandado el mensaje, ten por seguro que en unos minutos más, estarían todos entrado por esa puerta, ¿te imaginas?

Shikamaru no puede evitar imaginarse la situación, ya veía a Naruto (sí a Naruto, porque él siempre estaba metido en todo) entrando por la puerta y gritando a todo pulmón: «Hey, Shikamaru, vaya forma de limar asperezas, dettebayo, ya quisiera arreglar así mis diferencias con Hinata-chan, pero… pero, ¿por qué usaste mi escritorio?, si tenías tantos donde escoger…, no es justo».

—Mejor no me lo imagino —acotó con fastidio, y luego le echó un ojo a todos los mensajes de la platinada.

Chasqueó la lengua.

Vaya que era paranoica esa mujer, si ya hasta le había organizado hasta su funeral. Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

Le escribió un escueto mensaje para dejarla tranquila, y enseguida guardó su móvil.

—Supongo que con el mensaje que envié, nadie aparecerá —espetó en su tono habitual, la rubia, colocándose de pie.

Él no le respondió, sin embargo, algo raro intuyó.

—Sabes, Nara, con todas estas interrupciones, ya se me olvidó el por qué estaba tan enojada contigo —acotó como si nada, colgando su cartera en el hombro. —Si a futuro llegásemos a tener alguna otra diferencia, yo creo que lo más sensato sería conversarlo en el café del frente ¿te parece?

Shikamaru no lo podía creer, en serio ella le estaba diciendo eso.

—Mujer, no juegues conmigo a hacerte la amable, porque no te queda —espetó con molestia, retándola con la mirada.

—¡Qué mierda estás diciendo Nara! —exclamó indignada, la rubia, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Trato de ser amable contigo y tú me sales con que no me crees.

—Sabaku no Tamari, no me cambies el tema, nuestras diferencias laborales quedaron de lado hace bastante rato. —profirió fastidiado, el moreno, caminando hacia ella.

Temari sabía muy bien a lo que él se refería, si ya lo tenía desnudo de la mitad hacia arriba, y más encima, lo había dejado con el pantalón semi abierto.

Resopló resignada.

—Si tu idea es retomar ese jueguito de quién es el mejor doblegando al otro, no resultará —señaló sin titubear, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió mirándola con atención

—Simplemente porque la atmosfera cambió y la temperatura se enfrió.

—Así que era eso, mujer —el pelinegro hizo una pausa, y luego sonrió con suficiencia—, pero es algo que fácilmente podemos arreglar.

Shikamaru apenas terminó la frase, tomó a la rubia por la cintura y la ciñó a él.

Ese primer contacto, le provocó a Temari una corriente eléctrica, que hizo que ésta inmediatamente dejara caer su cartera.

—Veo que te gusta hacerte de rogar —susurró, el moreno, succionándole fuertemente el cuello y metiendo su mano libre por debajo del vestido.

—No es eso, Nara, lo que pasa es que las ganas… ya se me habían quitado —musitó con algo de dificultad, la rubia, reprimiendo las sensaciones que éste le estaba provocando tanto con su boca como con su mano.

—Ya veo —murmuró seductoramente, antes de morder la piel que cubría su clavícula, lo que hizo que la mujer se estremeciera y se aferrara con más fuerza a él.

El moreno sonrió triunfante al ver todo lo que le provocaba. Dejó de acariciar sus nalgas, para guiar la mano hasta la parte superior de su espalda. Buscó con los dedos el broche del vestido, el cual sin apuro abrió. Lentamente bajó el cierre de aquella prenda, para luego guiar la mano sobre su espalda descubierta, la cual delicadamente acarició.

Temari no pudo evitar suspirar, al mismo tiempo que cerró sus ojos.

—Al parecer ya te volvieron las ganas, mujer —susurró, el pelinegro, deslizando los labios desde su clavícula hasta su cuello.

—Mmm, digamos que… poco a poco me han ido regresado —musitó tratando de bajarle el perfil a sus atenciones.

—No trates de engañarme, mujer —espetó alzando la cabeza y fijando su mirada en ella—, sé muy bien todo lo que te provoco.

—¿Lo sabes? —inquirió con algo de duda. Tan notorio era que cada vez que podía, se lo restregaba en el rostro.

—No sigas reprimiéndote, mujer —susurró con sinceridad, soltándole la cintura, para luego guiar la mano hacia su mentón —. No quiero que esto continúe así, quiero que tú también lo disfrutes.

Ella lo escuchó con atención, sin embargo, no fue capaz de replicar palabras.

—Vuelve a mostrarme a esa Sabaku no Temari descarada que tanto me gustó — musitó perdiéndose en su mirada aguamarina.

Esa frase la hizo reaccionar.

—Tus confesiones te llevarán a tumba, Nara —alzó la voz, la rubia, tomando su rostro bruscamente, para atraerlo a su boca.

Besó al pelinegro con pasión exorbitante, olvidándose por completo del por qué estaban juntos en ese momento. Él le respondió con la misma fiereza, ya quería demostrarle, que pese a todas sus diferencias, él estaba hecho para ella.

La ciñó a su cuerpo.

Sin cortar el beso, Temari comenzó avanzar torpemente por la oficina. Shikamaru completamente prendido, simplemente se dejó guiar por aquella fémina que, hace media hora atrás, lo sacaba de quicio. Retrocedió con confianza, ya que sabía muy bien donde ésta lo llevaba.

Luego de retroceder por varios segundos, el pelinegro chocó con el borde de uno de los escritorios. Sin separarse de su boca, posó las manos sobre la tela que cubría sus hombros, y con ansiedad, la deslizó por sus brazos.

Su vestido cayó al piso.

La rubia al percatarse de aquello, dejó de besar los labios del pelinegro, y sobre éstos sonrió ampliamente.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Nara —espetó con firmeza, haciendo que éste inmediatamente abriera los ojos—, no quedaré desnuda antes que tú.

Su mirada altiva lo puso extrañamente nervioso, sin embargo a los pocos segundos, esa sensación le fascinó.

—Entonces termina pronto de sacarme la ropa, mujer —musitó caliente con la situación —, que tengo unas ganas enormes de comenzar a follarte.

Ella sonrió con picardía, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, deslizó las manos por su torso hasta alcanzar la pretina del pantalón.

—No tan rápido, Nara —la sensualidad de su voz, lo encendió aún más— primero tengo que ocuparme de cierto asunto.

El pelinegro no replicó, era mucho más fácil y placentero dejarse hacer por ella.

La rubia rápidamente se agachó, quedando enfrente de las prendas que tenía que bajar. Se deshizo con prontitud del pantalón, y en enseguida, prosiguió con la ropa interior.

Su hombría quedó expuesta.

La majestuosidad de su miembro, la impactó, ¡por Kami!, si era enorme. Pese a la poca luminosidad que había en la oficina, podía distinguir perfectamente cada detalle de aquella de suculenta erección.

Tenía su glande bastante hinchado, con un poco de líquido preseminal en la punta, mientras su tronco venoso se veía tan grande, que por unos segundos, dudó si le entraría.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

— _Vamos, Temari, tú puedes —_ se animó mentalmente, y lo engulló de una.

—Ayyy, mujer —jadeó cerrando fuerte los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

La sensación de sentir como le succionaba su erección era grandiosa, ¡por Kami! si esa mujer era una diosa, la diosa de la felación en persona. Los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes que hacía con su boca, lo estaban matando, así que no le quedó otra más que apoyarse en el escritorio, mientras ella se lo seguía chupando. Completamente extasiado, posó las manos sobre su cabeza e hizo presión sobre ésta, instándola a que prosiguiera con tan placentera tarea.

—Ayyy, mujer…, comételo todo —susurró con la voz entre cortada, mientras le movía la cabeza para que abarcara todavía más.

Hasta que lo logró.

Sintió como su erección era engullida hasta la base, cosa que le fascinó.

—Ayyy, mujer…. que rico

Las sensaciones que sentía su cuerpo se intensificaron, ¡cómo no!, si esa mujer hacia maravillas con la boca.

El placer se incrementó de golpe, lo que le provocó un fuerte hormigueo en el bajo vientre.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

La rubia se percató de aquello, por lo que aceleró los movimientos de su boca.

La tensión en el pelinegro iba en aumento, sin embargo, ella continuó con sus frenéticos movimientos. Sabía muy que de un momento a otro, el hombre colapsaría y vertería su esencia en ella. Y no se equivocó, no alcanzó a chupar su duro tronco más de tres veces, cuando sintió que su cavidad bucal era invadida por ese tibio líquido de sabor peculiar.

No lo dudó, a los pocos segundos se lo tragó.

El moreno comenzó a regular su respiración, necesita calmar un poco las pasiones, antes de iniciar su ataque.

Temari se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, y sin apuro se puso de pie.

—¿Qué te pareció, Nara? —le sonrió con suficiencia, mirándolo a los ojos.

El pelinegro simplemente la miró embelesado.

—Me encantó.

Sus ojos aguamarina lo habían cautivado, sin embargo, fue imposible no detallar con la mirada su curvilíneo cuerpo, ya que éste sólo estaba cubierto por su ropa interior.

El deseo se reflejó en sus ojos, y sin pensarlo dos veces la jaló hacia su cuerpo.

Shikamaru buscó con ansiedad los labios de Temari, los cuales prontamente encontró. Sus bocas volvieron a acoplarse, a succionarse, a degustarse; sus lenguas otra vez se enredaron, iniciando una frenética contienda que rápidamente los extasió.

Con ansiedad acarició toda la piel de la rubia, encontrándose a su paso con dos pequeños problemas: la braga y el sujetador.

El pelinegro raudamente llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de la rubia, buscando algún broche que le sirviera para deshacerse de aquella molesta prenda.

—Hey, no me lo tires tan brusco, que me lo vas a romper —musitó desaprobatoriamente, la mujer, sobre los labios de su compañero.

—Es que no encuentro el maldito broche —acotó con ansiedad, sonriéndole al final.

—Es que este modelo tiene el broche adelante —sonrió burlesca, mordiéndole a continuación el labio inferior.

—Pues, debiste habérmelo dicho desde un comienzo —espetó con falsa molestia, el moreno, antes de volver a atrapar su boca un rudo beso.

Amasó los senos sobre la tela, para luego guiar sus dedos sobre el bendito broche. No tuvo problema en abrirlo; se lo sacó rápidamente, y enseguida lo tiró al piso.

¡Al fin pudo tocar esos exuberantes senos sin ninguna tela de por medio! Eran tan suaves y turgentes al tacto, que incitaban morderlos.

—Ayyy, mujer, necesito probarlos —susurró ansioso, al instante que cortó el beso.

El pelinegro bajó su rostro hasta la altura de los pechos.

Quedó maravillado.

Era la mejor delantera que había visto en su vida, y en ese momento, era sólo para él.

Se mordió el labio.

No pudo seguir ignorando a ese par, así que arremetió contra él.

Atrapó con la boca uno de sus pechos; jugó con su pezón, el cual mordió y succionó con desenfreno.

—Ayyy, Kami —gimió extasiada, cerrando fuerte los ojos.

Como no estaba en la mejor posición para continuar con tan deliciosa tarea, optó por tomar a la rubia de los muslos, y giró con ésta, dejándola sentada en el borde del escritorio que, hace un rato atrás, habían ocupado.

Sin perder el tiempo, continuó succionado sus pechos como loco desaforado. Se sentía en la gloria, ¡cómo no!, si tenía ese par de turgentes montañas sólo para él. Era como el sueño del pibe, y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie.

La rubia apoyó sus manos en la superficie que estaba detrás de su espalda. Tenía que resistir estoicamente, cada vez que el pelinegro la empujaba con su boca de forma arrebatada. Sin embargo, ella no se quejaba, ya que de cierto modo, también lo disfrutaba.

—Ayyy, Nara —volvió gemir con respiración acelera.

El pelinegro se desconcentró y se separó de ella.

—No vuelvas… a decirme, Nara —espetó con la voz entrecortada, mirándola con desaprobación.

La rubia lo miró extrañada.

—Siempre te he dicho Nara, ¿por qué debería cambiar?

—No estamos trabajando, mujer, así que llámame por mi nombre.

A la rubia, ese intercambio de palabras le pareció gracioso.

—Está bien, te llamaré por tu nombre, Nara… perdón, Shikamaru —sonrió de forma burlesca, esperando la réplica.

—Te gusta fastidiarme, problemática, pero ya verás quien ríe último.

Nuevamente, arremetió contra su boca. La besó con desenfreno, con pasión, manoseando frenéticamente sus exuberantes senos.

Ella le respondió con el mismo fervor. Llevó sus manos alrededor de la cabeza, y enseguida, le desarmó la coleta.

Entre besos y sobajeos, el pelinegro empujó a la rubia hacia la superficie. Ella se afirmó de él para no caer bruscamente, y éste la ayudó a descender con su brazo libre.

La dejó tendida sobre el escritorio, y lentamente él se enderezó.

La contempló desde arriba.

Por fin la tenía donde quería: «servida y en bandeja de plata», que más podía pedirle a la vida.

—Eres muy hermosa, mujer —espetó cautivo.

—Gracias, tú tampoco estás tan mal —le respondió con sinceridad. —El pelo suelto te hace ver más sexy —sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes.

El pelinegro la miró embobado, era la primera vez que le sonreía sin una gota de ironía.

El chasqueó de sus dedos, lo despabiló.

—Hey, Nara, aquí —espetó, moviéndole la mano —, ¿puedes comenzar?, te diré que el escritorio no es muy blando.

Su sarcasmo, lo hizo reaccionar.

—Te gusta fastidiarme, mujer, pero ya verás, no te dejaré ni energía para respirar.

Sin perder el tiempo, dirigió sus manos sobre la diminuta braga, la tomó de los costados y se la jaló hacia abajo. Ella a ver que ya no tenía la prenda, colocó sus zapatos de taco en el borde del escritorio, y como si nada abrió las piernas.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Nara? —sonrió de forma pecaminosa.

—Ya deja de decirme, Nara, problemática —espetó, el pelinegro, agachándose, quedando frente a su ardiente femineidad.

Se relamió los labios.

—¿Y qué estás esperando para … aaayyyy

La rubia no fue capaz de terminar la frase, ya que una fuerte succionada, la hizo gemir de improviso.

La desarmó.

¡Por Kami!, había sido una sensación tan placentera que logró desconectarla de todo.

Le encantó.

Volvió a concentrarse en las atenciones que le propinaba su compañero. Sintió como esa lengua ávida lamía repetidas veces su rosada femineidad, provocándole algunos escalofríos que la hicieron suspirar.

—Ayyy, que rico

Su semblante se relajó.

Sintió como aquella boca comenzó a jugar pacientemente con su clítoris. Lo succionaba, lo lamía, lo besaba y luego lo mordía.

Ese ritmo la desesperó.

—Ayyy, Kami… ayyy….

Era algo tan tortuoso, que los jadeos y gemidos se le escapaban solos.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

Sintió esa lengua sobajearle, repetidas veces, la entrada de su cavidad. Poco a poco ésta se adentró, y comenzó a hurgarle.

La excitó.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al ritmo que marcaba su lengua.

—Ayyy…— gimió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El pelinegro al darse cuenta de lo extasiada que estaba, decidió adentrándole un par de dedos, y así cambiarle el ritmo de golpe.

Ese cambio la mató.

La mujer abrió los ojos de forma exorbitante al sentir ese par de intrusos adentrarse. Éstos comenzaron a ser movidos de forma frenética, lo que la extasió sobremanera.

Los gemidos y jadeos rápidamente se intensificaron, llegando a tal punto que su cuerpo no lo resistió.

Sus piernas se debilitaron y su cuerpo se estremeció.

—Ayyy, Kami.

 **.**

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **.**

 **(Se esconde para que no la maten)**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor (yo los amo).**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **(Sale de su escondite)**

 **Como dije al principio, siento mucho haber hecho el corte donde lo hice, pero no tuve otra alternativa, incluso pensé en hacerlo antes que comenzara el cunnilingus, pero después me arrepentí, ya que el cunnilingus debía quedar en el mismo capítulo que la felación :D jajajajaja, que pervertida soy.**

" **Este capítulo lo iba a subir el lunes en la noche, pero mientras lo corregía, me quedé dormida :D "**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **Que tengan un buen ombligo de semana jajajjaja.**

 **Les mando un abrazo.**


	4. Limando asperezas (Tercera parte)

**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo el capítulo final de este mini fic, el cual alguna vez lo pensé como two-shot, pero por esas cosas de la vida se alargó. Espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi último shot: Velmon, MarFer Hatake, Yi Jie-san, Roronoa Saki, Arita Nara, fiorelaa91, ANABELITA N, AnitaNara040922 y Lirio-Shikatema. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un gran beso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Problemática rivalidad profesional**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4.- Limando asperezas (Tercera parte)**

.

El pelinegro al darse cuenta de lo extasiada que estaba, decidió adentrándole un par de dedos, y así cambiarle el ritmo de golpe.

Ese cambio la mató.

La mujer abrió los ojos de forma exorbitante al sentir ese par de intrusos adentrarse. Éstos comenzaron a ser movidos de forma frenética, lo que la extasió sobremanera.

Los gemidos y jadeos rápidamente se intensificaron, llegando a tal punto que su cuerpo no lo resistió.

Sus piernas se debilitaron y su cuerpo se estremeció.

—Ayyy, Kami.

La rubia gimió contrayendo el rostro, había logrado alcanzar un orgasmo intenso y delicioso.

Shikamaru sonrió triunfante, había conseguido que la ojiverde se corriera. Sacó los dedos de aquella empapada cavidad para así chupar la esencia que había en éstos.

—Me encanta tu sabor, mujer —susurró con frenesí, acercando otra vez su boca a la mojada guarida de ésta para succionar los restos de fluidos que habían quedado en su interior.

El éxtasis se le reflejó en el rostro. A esa altura, disimular las sensaciones que le provocaba el moreno era imposible.

Cerró sus ojos, esbozando una sonrisa al final.

Luego de permanecer de unos segundos, sintió los labios del azabache ascender desde su monte de venus hasta uno de sus senos. Atrapó con la boca su pezón erecto, con el que jugó, para luego succionar con desenfreno.

Se excitó, contrajo el rostro y jadeó.

Las manos del pelinegro recorrieron con desosiego su curvilínea figura. Lo hizo repetidas veces, mientras seguía devorando sus redondos senos.

Ella volvió a gemir cerrando fuerte sus ojos.

—Ayyy mujer me tienes loco —musitó extasiado, tratando de meter sus manos por debajo de la espalda de ésta con el fin de levantarla.

Ella rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus delgados brazos, y éste rápidamente la tomó por la espalda, para luego comenzar a enderezarse. En ese proceso, ella bajó sus piernas del escritorio, dejándolas abiertas para que el moreno nuevamente se posara entre éstas.

Una vez erguido, quedó con ella entre sus brazos, tal como en un comienzo, pero con la pequeña diferencia que ahora ambos estaban sin ropa de por medio.

La atmósfera que los rodeaba se tornó más que lujuriosa. El deseo se les veía reflejado en los ojos, y la pasión les brotaba por los poros, ¿qué podían hacer? Sencillo, simplemente dejarse llevar por los instintos.

Con premura, el pelinegro bajó su boca hasta alcanzar los labios de la rubia. Los atrapó desaforado, iniciando una apasionada sesión de besos que lo extasió de inmediato. Sus lenguas rápidamente se entrelazaron, a su vez que los sobajeos también se intensificaron.

Temari sintió la dura demanda del moreno sobre su sexo, lo que de inmediato la hizo jadear.

—¡Oh, Kamisama! —balbuceó excitada.

—Te gusta —susurró lascivo, el pelinegro, llevando su boca hacia la oreja derecha de la mujer, para luego recorrer con su lengua todos los pliegues que habían en su órgano auditivo.

Se estremeció.

—Me encanta sentirlo tan duro —musitó extasiada, dejando sus labios entre abiertos.

Las manos de la rubia rápidamente descendieron desde sus omóplatos hasta atrapar sus bien formados glúteos, los cuales apretó y amasó de forma desesperada.

Ese gesto hizo que Shikamaru se prendiera aún más, por lo que no tardó en llevar sus manos alrededor de los muslos de la rubia con el fin de adentrarse pronto en su ardiente cavidad. La rubia al percatarse de su objetivo, soltó rápido los glúteos de éste, y llevó sus manos sobre el escritorio para deslizar su trasero más a la orilla. Enseguida posó sus palmas en la superficie plana que había detrás de donde estaba sentada, y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, utilizando los brazos como soporte.

Su intimidad quedó expuesta.

El pelinegro al ver a la rubia tan dispuesta, la tomó firme por los muslos, posicionado su hinchado glande en la entrada de aquella ardiente cavidad. El deseo lo carcomía, necesita hundirse en ella a la brevedad.

Y lo consiguió.

De una sola estocada, la penetró.

—¡Ayyy, Kamisama! —gimió extasiada, la mujer, al sentir que se había acoplado perfectamente en ella. A su vez, él también gimió, al sentirla tan húmeda y estrecha.

Sin perder tiempo, el moreno comenzó a embestirla con ímpetu. Necesitaba calmar aquel deseo que lo estaba atosigando, necesitaba saciarse de ella.

La rubia sintió el desenfreno de él en cada una de sus arremetidas. Podía sentir como él se deslizaba bruscamente a lo largo de su empapada guarida.

Esa sensación le fascinó, incitándola a gemir.

—Ayyy, Kami

Escuchar a la rubia completamente extasiada, lo calentó una enormidad. Sujetó con más fuerza los muslos de ésta, y la penetró como animal.

La rubia contrajo el rostro, y sus brazos comenzaron a flaquear.

Era imposible seguir resistiendo las duras embestidas que le propinaba su compañero con la postura que tenía.

El azabache se percató de aquello, por lo que desaceleró el ritmo de sus arremetidas.

Ella apoyó ambos antebrazos sobre el escritorio, y como pudo descendió su tronco hasta posarlo sobre la superficie plana.

Ver a la mujer tendida en todo su esplendor, lo volvió a extasiar. El moreno echó ambas piernas sobre sus hombros, alzó su redondo trasero alineándolo con su miembro, y la volvió a penetrar con brusquedad.

El éxtasis se volvió a reflejar en ambos rostros, sin embargo, ella quería mucho más.

—Más fuerte, Nara —balbuceó contrayendo el rostro —, más fuerte.

La cara del pelinegro se desencajó.

—Deja de decirme Nara, mujer —espetó bajando notoriamente la intensidad de sus arremetidas.

Sus miradas rápidamente se cruzaron.

—¡Te dije que más que más fuerte! —exclamó, la rubia, con cierto desasosiego.

—Di mi nombre, problemática —aseveró con seriedad, el pelinegro, moviéndose lentamente su erección en formar circular—, sino te juro que no seguiré follándote.

El moreno sabía que esa frase era un arma de doble filo, sin embargo, la probabilidad de que la rubia se enfadara y mandara todo a la mierda era, con suerte, de un cinco por ciento.

Sus cálculos no podían fallar.

Temari lo miró confusa, no lo podía creer lo que había escuchado, sin embargo, en cosa de segundos, pensó fríamente y frunció el entrecejo.

—Más fuerte, Shikamaru, porque te juro que si no continuas, apena lo saques te lo voy a cortar —sentenció con convicción.

El hombre la miró estupefacto, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a la realidad.

Chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos.

—Está bien, tú ganas problemática —espetó resignado.

—Así me gusta, Shikamaru —le respondió de un tono lascivo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Lo sorprendió.

El pelinegro la miró embobado por un par de segundos, e instantáneamente el deseo resurgió.

—No sé cuál es tu afán de fastidiarme, mujer —susurró en tono lujurioso, que a ella la derritió —, pero ya verás, quien reirá al final.

Volvió a tomarla firme por los glúteos y de una sola estocada la penetró.

—Ahhh —se quejó extasiada, volviendo contraer el rostro. Sabía que lo mejor estaba por comenzar.

Los movimientos del moreno no se hicieron esperar. La embistió con dureza y con desenfreno, prácticamente parecía un animal en época de apareamiento.

Ella resistió sus embates con estoicismo. Era su castigo por haberlo fastidiado e interrumpido cada vez que ella quiso.

Los jadeos y gemidos se intensificaron, inundando rápidamente toda la oficina. El sudor cubrió por completo sus cuerpos, como si hubiesen corrido la maratón más larga de sus vidas.

—Más fuerte, Shika —continuó exigiéndole, la rubia, entre gemidos.

—Mujer insaciable, quédate callada que me calientas más.

Cerró fuerte los ojos y se concentró, volviendo a acelerar el ritmo.

El éxtasis aumentó sobremanera y la rubia se comenzó a desesperar. Sus manos apretaban cada vez más fuerte el borde del escritorio, sin embargo, aún tenía fuerzas para chillar.

—Sigue, Shika, sigue —balbuceó como pudo, la ojiverde. A penas podía hablar, pero aún tenía fuerzas para seguir aguantando los embates del hombre, ya que la posición que tenía, la favorecía bastante.

—Mujer problemática, ya verás —acotó entre jadeos, el pelinegro. Apretó fuerte la mandíbula y arremetió como animal.

Ese nuevo cambio de ritmo a ella le fascinó. Podía sentir la toda pasión del pelinegro en cada fuerte estocada que le propinaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Poco a poco sus frenéticos embistes comenzaron literalmente a volverla loca. La fricción que él provocaba al chocar su sexo contra el suyo era demasiado deliciosa.

Los jadeos y gemidos de ella se intensificaron, y los de él, no se hicieron esperar.

Sintió como él volvió acelerar sus penetraciones, ¡por Kami!, su cuerpo no lo iba a soportar. El éxtasis se incrementó de golpe haciéndola de pronto delirar.

—Ayyy, Kamisama —gimió extasiada, y su cuerpo de una se estremeció. Cerró fuerte los ojos y una sensación exquisita la invadió.

Suspiró.

Ver a la rubia alcanzar su orgasmo, mientras él la seguía penetrando, lo hizo colapsar de inmediato. El moreno se salió rápidamente de ella, derramando su esencia en el piso cerámico.

Bajó el trasero de la mujer sobre el escritorio.

Luego de semejante sesión de sexo, Shikamaru se tiró jadeante en la primera silla que encontró. Necesitaba normalizar sus latidos cardiacos, al igual que su respiración.

La rubia al igual que su compañero, se quedó tendida sobre ese duro escritorio, con el fin recuperar el aliento. Necesitaba desacelerar sus revoluciones para así poder pensar con claridad.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar. Había pasado más de cinco minutos y la rubia no se movía de donde quedó.

Shikamaru al percatarse de eso, se puso de pie. Tenía los brazos algo entumecidos, así que se desperezó. Con la parsimonia que lo caracteriza, se subió el pantalón para luego acercarse al escritorio.

—Temari —susurró, sin embargo, ella no le respondió.

Avanzó hasta el costado del escritorio, deteniéndose justo a la altura de su rostro. Parecía dormida, ya que su respiración se notaba demasiado suave y pausada.

El pelinegro apoyó sus manos en el borde del mueble, y se inclinó sobre ella para observarla de más cerca. Pese a la poca luminosidad del lugar, podía detallar todas sus facciones.

Se veía tan hermosa dormida.

Parecía un ángel que había caído del cielo, ya que tenía todo sus cabellos desgreñados. Luego de admirarla por varios segundos, se separó de ella para buscar su camisa. Rápidamente la halló, la recogió y se la puso enseguida. Luego caminó hacia el pasillo, buscando el vestido de ella, para luego recoger sus otras prendas que estaban tiradas cerca del escritorio.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre su rostro.

—Despierta, mujer —le susurró cerca del oído, y ésta enseguida abrió los ojos.

—Shikamaru… —musitó con pereza, algo poco común en ella. Lentamente intentó de sentarse.

Por acto reflejo, él la ayudó a enderezase, tomándola suavemente por hombros.

—Al parecer me quedé traspuesta.

—Dormida, diría yo.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin embargo, él sólo le sonrió.

—Toma tus cosas —espetó, pasándole sus prendas.

—Gracias —respondió algo incómoda por el gesto. Ella cogió su ropa y lo observó.

—Veo que ya estás vestido.

—Sí, preferí vestirme antes de despertarte, así te daba un par de minutos más para que descansaras.

—¡Vaya!, ¡qué considerado!

—No seas sarcástica, mujer, fue algo que me nació —replicó sin dejar mirar sus bellos ojos. Enseguida, le sonrió de medio lado —. Me alegro que vuelvas a ser tú.

Ella desvió la mirada de esos ojos oscuros que la analizaban. Tomó su sostén y se colocó. Luego siguió con su braga, la cual no pudo colocarse bien ya que estaba sentada. Rápidamente bajó del escritorio y se subió la prenda. Enseguida se puso el vestido. Llevó sus manos a su espalda para subir el cierre, cuando de repente, una voz le recordó que no estaba sola.

—¿Te ayudo? —inquirió, el pelinegro, colocándose a su lado.

—Hmp… bueno —respondió sin mirarlo.

Shikamaru se acercó a la espalda de la rubia, tomó la punta del cierre con una de sus manos, y lentamente lo subió, enganchando al final el broche.

—Gracias —acotó, la rubia, al percatarse que el hombre había terminado. Dio un par de pasos rápidos hacia el frente con el fin de tomar su cartera e irse, sin embargo, no pudo continuar, ya que Shikamaru le agarró uno de sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Lentamente, la mujer giró su cuerpo quedando, otra vez, enfrente de él.

Lo miró fijamente.

—Sé que tienes prisa por llegar a tu casa, sin embargo, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

El pelinegro sabía que no era lo más inteligente que pudo haber dicho, pero de alguna manera tenía iniciar esa conversación.

Soltó su brazo.

—Si te refieres a mi molestia porque tú y tu equipo se quedaron con la campaña de Konoha Corporation, no te preocupes, ya lo superé.

La franqueza con la que habló llamó su atención. No era el tema que precisamente quería tratar con ella, aunque de cierto modo le interesó.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio, mujer? —inquirió, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Por supuesto. No me gusta llorar por mucho tiempo sobre la leche derramada. Sé cuando tengo que cerrar un ciclo.

—Pero eso sucedió sólo hace un par de horas.

—Lo sé, pero si no lo hago, no avanzó. Me derrotaste limpiamente, Shikamaru Nara, lo asumo y acepto mi derrota.

El pelinegro quedó sorprendido por la convicción de la rubia, sin duda, era una profesional en toda la extensión de la palabra, sin embargo, ese tema no era el asunto pendiente que él quería aclarar con ella.

—Me alegra saber que superaste lo de la campaña, pero la verdad es que el asunto que quiero tratar contigo no tiene que ver con el ámbito laboral —espetó sin tapujos, el moreno, disimulando su nerviosismo.

No había que tener más de dos dedos de frente para entender a lo que se refería.

—No sé por qué nuestra discusión terminó en lo que terminó —habló con seriedad, la mujer —, supongo que fue producto de la tensión del momento, sumado al estrés laboral que cargamos.

—Yo no sufro de estrés laboral, Temari —le respondió con franqueza, el pelinegro—, y tampoco estaba exaltado al momento que comenzamos a discutir.

—Pero igual terminaste furioso.

—Es que tú me sacaste de quicio.

—¿Por eso me cerraste la boca con beso? —inquirió mirándolo con detenimiento.

—Sólo quería demostrarte que puedo calmar tus demonios —se sinceró, el moreno—, y créeme que me encantó hacerlo.

Sus palabras la incomodaron, no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Shikamaru al no escuchar réplica de su parte, decidió continuar.

—Temari, quizás tú pienses que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue producto de la adrenalina del momento, y pude que en parte tengas razón, pero tuvimos la oportunidad de detenerlos, no una, sino dos o más veces, sin embargo, no lo hicimos. La pregunta es ¿por qué?

Ella alzó su rostro para hablar, sin embargo, las palabras no le salieron. Fijó su vista hacia la nada, y luego bajó la mirada.

Al ver que ella no pudo responder, el moreno prosiguió.

—¿Sabes, por qué yo no me detuve? —su voz volvió a captar la atención de la rubia, lo que hizo que ella alzará otra vez el rostro—, porque para mí era un como sueño hecho realidad. Siempre me has gustado, mujer, aunque en estos ocho meses me hayas tratado a las patadas.

La rubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No esperaba tal confesión, ya que ella nunca se comportó adecuadamente con él.

Sonrió forzadamente.

—Sé que no he sido muy simpática contigo, pero entiéndeme, antes que tú llegarás a la agencia, el talento andante era yo —reveló de una manera muy particular, el problema que tenía con él.

—Eres muy engreída, mujer… pero me gusta tu forma de ser.

—Estoy sincerándome, no me interrumpas —espetó seria —. Ahora, lo que ocurrió en ese jueguito de quien doblega a quien, no me lo esperé. La situación se me escapó de las manos —resopló —. En resumen: Ganaste.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja, la muy problemática había hablado tanto, pero al final no había dicho nada.

—Explícate mejor, mujer.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

—¡Me tenté, Shikamaru!, ¡eso querías escuchar! —exclamó molesta, la rubia —. No estoy ciega después de todo.

Él sonrió ante sus dichos, sin embargo, quería que fuera más clara. La volvió a pinchar.

—¿En resumen? —espetó mirándola con atención.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡Me gustas, idiota! ¿Estás contento? —lo miró con rabia, ya que a ella lo que menos le gustaba en la vida era dar explicaciones—. Me extraña que no me entiendas, si se supone que eres un cerebro andante.

El moreno volvió a sonreír. Sabía que para ella hablar del tema era incómodo, pero tenía que hacerlo, era la única forma de conocer el terreno donde se estaba moviendo.

—¿Tanto te costó reconocerlo?

—Pues, sí —aseveró ya más tranquila. Sentía que se había sacado una roca de encima —. No es fácil reconocer que te guste alguien que alguna vez odiaste a muerte.

—¿Me odiaste a muerte? —inquirió mirándola con curiosidad.

—Nunca tanto, sólo quería que un automóvil te arrollara para que así faltaras a la agencia una par de semanas.

Su macabro comentario le heló la espina dorsal.

—Eres perversa, mujer.

Ella sonrió sardónicamente.

—Fue tu culpa que aflorarán todos esos sentimientos en mí.

—Temari, eres una mujer muy problemática —espetó, el pelinegro, tomando el rostro de ésta entre sus manos —, pero tengo la certeza que podré lidiar con ello.

Lentamente, el pelinegro acortó distancia y atrapó sus labios en un suave beso.

Ella lo respondió sin rechistar.

—Sabes, mujer, que es lo bueno de que haya ocurrido todo esto —señaló al separar los labios de la mujer.

—¿Qué te voy a dar una oportunidad? —inquirió curiosa.

—¿Me la darás? —interrogó. Una sonrisa se apareció en rostro.

—Mmmm, lo voy a pensar —acotó falsa soberbia

—Mujer engreída, pero no me refería a eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Que ya no me verás más como un rival, por ende, podremos trabajar en paz. Además, dejaras de decime niño, niñato e incluso mocoso. Es un gran avance, ¿no crees?, ya que me estabas traumando con tantos apodos.

—Tampoco te he dicho Nara —aseveró serena —. Sabes, me he portado muy bien contigo, deberías darte con una piedra en los dientes.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de tratarme a las patadas por más de ocho meses.

—Te lo merecías, por igualado.

—Tsk, mujer problemática. Mejor vamos a limpiar y a ordenar el puesto de Naruto —acotó, soltándole el rostro —, sino mañana hablará todo el santo día. Debemos evitar que cualquier rumor llegue a los oídos de Tsunade.

—Tengo una duda, ¿por qué tuvo que ser en el escritorio de Naruto?, si habían otros escritorios más cerca.

—Porque ahí hay un punto ciego.

—¡Mierda!, ¡las cámaras!

—¿Y recién las recuerdas, mujer?

—¡Por qué tenía que recordarlas! Nunca pensé que nuestra discusión terminaría en una exquisita sesión de sexo.

—Pues, yo tampoco, si no hace tiempo ya te hubiese buscado pleito.

—Muy gracioso, Nara.

—Hablo en serio, mujer, quizás a esta altura ya lo hubiésemos hecho en todos los puntos ciegos.

—¿Piensas que soy una pervertida?

—No menos que yo, mujer, no menos que yo.

—Tsk, idiota.

.

.

.

.

Una nueva jornada laboral había comenzado en la agencia, y como todos los días, los creativos ya estaban en sus respectivos puestos.

—¿Entonces que van a querer ? —preguntó un entusiasta Lee antes de salir de la oficina.

—Un mocachino grande con una de azúcar, y una rosquilla bañada en chocolate —chilló, Tenten, mirando a su compañero.

—Yo quiero un capuchino vainilla grande, obviamente con una de azúcar —alzó el rostro, Temari, topándose con ojos negros de su amigo—. Ahh, no olvides mi muffin de frambuesas.

—Okey, chicas, voy a comprar. Me cubren si Tsunade pregunta por mí.

—No te preocupes, Lee, ve tranquilo —respondió la castaña mientras revisaba su correo.

El de cejas gruesas rápidamente cerró la puerta, dejando a las dos mujeres en la oficina.

Tenten en un santiamén giró su asiento.

—Todavía no puedo creer que te lo hayas comido, y pensar que sus amigos creían que lo ibas a matar.

—No sé de dónde sacaron que yo lo podía matar, ni que fuera una criminal.

—Jajajaja, pero lo mataste de cierto modo —espetó burlesca, la morena—. Bueno, Naruto fue el que sembró la histeria en el grupo.

La rubia resopló.

—Quien más podía ser.

Desde el otro lado de la pared, un fuerte grito llamó la atención de ambas.

— **Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari, a mi oficina.**

Era Tsunade que había llegado a la agencia, y al parecer estaba convocando a reunión.

—¿Tú crees que se enteró de algo? —espetó preocupada, la castaña.

—No creo, usamos un punto ciego —acotó la rubia seria, colocándose de pie —. Iré a ver que quiere.

—Suerte amiga.

.

.

.

.

—Adelante, tomen asiento —hizo un ademán con la mano, la dueña de la agencia.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio.

—No sé qué les ocurrió, pero hoy los veo más relajados —la mujer mayor los miró detenidamente, sin embargo, ellos mantuvieron la compostura —. Bueno, iré directo al grano: Akatsuki Corporation llegará al país.

—¿La contactaron para hacer la campaña de entrada? —espetó emocionada la ojiverde, al escuchar el nombre de una de las compañías de telecomunicaciones más reconocida a nivel mundial.

—Digamos que sí, pero no sólo a mí, sino también a Orochimaru.

—¿Tendremos que competir entre agencias? —inquirió curioso, el pelinegro.

—Exacto, Shikamaru y ahí es donde entran ustedes.

Ambos enarcaron una ceja.

—Temari y Shikamaru, necesito que hagan la mejor campaña de entrada de sus vidas —señaló con seriedad, la ojimiel—. Akatsuki quiere llegar al público con publicidad agresiva.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para presentar la campaña? —preguntó curiosa, la rubia.

—Diez días.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto?, diez días es muy poco tiempo —espetó preocupado, el pelinegro.

—Ellos están acostumbrados a trabajar bajo presión, Shikamaru, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Pero tendríamos que dedicarnos exclusivamente a eso —señaló, la ojiverde, mirando fijamente a la mayor.

—Es imposible, ustedes saben que hay mucho trabajo pendiente en la agencia. Lo único que puedo ofrecerles, son las tardes para trabajen en la campaña.

—Pero igual nos faltarían horas —acotó, el pelinegro, tratando de convencerla para que les diera los días completos —, tendríamos que quedarnos por lo menos dos horas todas las tardes.

—Si quieren un incentivo, les prometo a fin de mes un excelente bono por desempeño.

—Creo que aquí el dinero es lo de menos, nos vamos a terminar estresando con tanto trabajo —espetó, Temari, tratando de que la rubia mayor entrara en razón.

—Bueno, si el estrés es el problema, creo que eso ya lo tienen solucionado.

Ambos enarcaron una ceja.

—¿Por qué me miran así?, ustedes mismo tienen la receta y el medicamento a la mano.

—¿A qué se refiere señora Tsunade? —inquirió, el moreno, algo nervioso.

—No se hagan los santos conmigo, sé muy bien que ocurrió anoche en la agencia.

Ambos se quedaron de una pieza.

—No suelo mirar las cámaras, pero ayer por mera casualidad lo hice. Regresé al edificio sólo para cerciorarme que todo había finalizado normal, ya que al irme, Temari no estaba muy bien. Pedí a seguridad ver las cámaras de la oficina, y grande fue mi sorpresa al verlos «atracando», por menos no los vi «tirando», ya que al parecer caminaron hacia el punto ciego.

—Señora Tsunade…

—No quiero explicaciones, Temari, yo también fui joven alguna vez. Es una buena forma de limar aspereza —le habló con empatía, la ojimiel, y luego prosiguió —. Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿cuándo comienzan?

Les sonrió ladinamente, prácticamente los tenía en sus manos.

—Hoy después del horario de colación —espetó con fastidio, el pelinegro, colocándose de pie.

—Así me gusta muchachos. Yo ahora tengo un compromiso, así que me retiro. Están en su casa, si quieren pueden hacer aquí su primera reunión, no hay problema.

La rubia de ojos miel rápidamente se puso de pie, y salió de la oficina, dejando a la pareja sola.

—Tsunade resultó ser toda una chantajista —espetó molesta, la rubia, cruzando los brazos.

—Bueno, mujer, después todo trabajar juntos no será tan malo —acotó, el moreno, estirando sus brazos para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella tomó sus manos y se puso de pie.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió enarcando una ceja.

—Por supuesto, ya que compartiremos más, nos conoceremos más y terminaremos usando los dos puntos ciegos restante.

—Idiota —acotó con falsa molestia, sonriendo al final.

—Ves, libidinosa, no puedes negar que te gustó la idea.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor (yo los amo).**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Que tengan un buen fin de semana. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
